Talk:Blood of the Seraphs
Didn't want to add it yet since it isn't "confirmed," but I'm pretty sure this is a reference to Sephiroth. He has a quote where he says "The blood of the Ancients flows in my veins...I am one of the true heirs to this planet!" This references the name and flavor text of the item. At the end of FFVII, Sephiroth is fought in Seraph form (or "Safer" in the English version, I think, but he still has six wings so it's obvious enough). "One-Winged Angel" is his battle theme in FFVII and other sources, and the one-winged thing is a theme he's taken on. So, yeah.LeDaea (talk) 11:19, October 27, 2012 (UTC) : 'Seraphs', while the proper plural form is technically 'Seraphim', is one of the highest classes of angel described in multiple books within the Bible. The book of Isaiah describes them as 6-winged fire angels that guard God's throne. I'm atheist now, but when I was younger, I was incredibly religious and the Seraphim to me, were pretty much the coolest thing in the Bible. I spent a great deal of time reading about them. Sephiroth saying something similar is probably coincidental, as their usage in the game is far more closely relatable. BylliGoat (talk) 01:15, November 3, 2012 (UTC) : Ok so my bad, I totally misread what you wrote there - I thought you were saying that simply the word "Seraph" was a reference to Sephiroth, not the flavor text. That's what I get for reading too fast! I actually woudn't be suprised if you were on to something there, but I wouldn't know. BylliGoat (talk) 01:19, November 3, 2012 (UTC) : Actually, considering it's blood of the Seraphs plural and the actual flavor text says their power courses through you instead of their blood, I'm more inclined to agree with Bylli's first statement and say that it's probably a biblical reference and not a reference to FFVIIRomeoX1000 (talk) 01:48, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :: The plural thing is part of my point...Sephiroth's quote is "The blood of the Ancients," and the item is "Blood of the Seraphs." It wouldn't say "blood" in the flavor text because that's already the item name. Granted, usually references are exact matches to the dialog or text being referenced, rather than oblique hints, which is why I thought it best to seek confirmation. I'm willing to admit it's a very near coincidence.--LeDaea (talk) 11:57, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :: I just did a quick confirmation. Seph's actual quote is, "In my veins courses the blood of the ancients... I am one of the rightful heirs to this planet!" Compare against "Blood of the Seraphs: Their power courses through you...." So I feel a little more confident that this is a reference now.LeDaea (talk) 12:05, November 14, 2012 (UTC) no longer changes I got this today from the vendor, and the new ones are no longer variable. they are now a fixed stats on the item. I wish i had known this or i wouldnt have shelled out the 50 pink on one that is 25% health and 0.3% regen. the ones recieved prepatch may still change every time equiped and reloaded. however once i discovered mine did not ever change stats i reloaded 6 times to try a buy a better one but they all had 25% and 0.3%.Borisk (talk) 00:47, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Picture replacement According to new images policy by Administrator Dr. Clayton, I ask on talk page first and suggest replacing the current infobox picture by this one: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blood_Seraphs.jpg Reasons: -New picture is of higher resolution -Current picture is pre-patch Please cast your vote to say if the image must be replaced or not. GryphusR (talk) 18:07, April 18, 2013 (UTC)